


you (in that little dress)

by storiesbysonny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Costumes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Oblivious Na Jaemin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roommates, Teasing, Top Huang Ren Jun, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: But really there’s no denying or running away from the heated atmosphere surrounding them now. It’s been a long time coming.(And to think, Donghyuck’s fantasies could become a reality all because of their stupid tradition of NYE costumes.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	you (in that little dress)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a week late. I was meant to post this for NYE, but then I was still hungover from my birthday on the 30th and then I got a bit tipsy for NYE again. And just, yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it! It's my first time writing Renhyuck, but they just keep circling my mind so... this is the result. Enjoy!

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” Donghyuck utters in disbelief. In his hand is a black and white, obscenely short, stereotypical maid costume, and staring back at him from across the room is his infuriating best friend who’s sporting a satisfied smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Donghyuck looks back down at the thin fabric in his hand and then back at Renjun again. “This is fucking ridiculous. This is so short it’ll barely cover my ass.”

Renjun opens his mouth, and Donghyuck just knows the sentence that will leave it next is going to make him want to strangle him. “Just say I won then. No one’s forcing you to wear it. You know how the rules work better than anyone,” he shrugs nonchalantly but his voice is dripping with barely concealed satisfaction.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him before his face shifts into a sickeningly sweet smile. There’s no way Donghyuck is going to cave to Renjun. There’s absolutely no way. It’s simply not in his nature. He’s not going to let him win, and he _will_ make things go in his favor. One way or another. 

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders. “Fine,” he declares. “Just remember you have to wear yours too,” he says gesturing towards the costume on Renjun’s bed that he opened prior to Donghyuck opening his costume. Donghyuck sees how Renjun falters for just a moment like he had forgotten about it while he was so caught up in making Donghyuck’s life difficult, before smiling back just as sweetly as Donghyuck. 

“Okay,” he says simply. “We’ll see how it goes, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck thinks Renjun has no clue what’s about to hit him, although he really should. Renjun should know by now.

Donghyuck _never_ loses. 

-

Here’s the thing, Donghyuck and Renjun’s friend group which started out as seven at the start of their freshman year of university had rapidly expanded to a whopping twenty-three. With that came new traditions and an endless amount of stupid fun. During their sophomore year, Donghyuck introduced the idea of having a costume party on New Year’s Eve where all their friends get dressed up and they ring in the new year together. Since that first year, they had done it every year; it kind of just stuck. 

However, that second year when the holidays were approaching Donghyuck had another bright idea - he’s always been an idea bank, sometimes bright, sometimes a bit crazy. 

_Anyway_. 

Donghyuck suggested that on Christmas, he and Renjun should gift each other a costume that the other would have to wear to the New Year’s Eve party that year. It started out innocent enough, but like everything else when it comes to them, it began to turn into something much bigger and unnecessarily competitive. 

They started giving each other more and more bold and outlandish get-ups; so they decided that whoever was too chicken to wear what was given to them had to grant the wish of the loser. So far, Donghyuck has won twice, and he has every intention of winning again. 

It’s apparent that this year, Renjun is determined to win too—probably because he doesn’t want a repeat of last year. (Let’s just say the wish Renjun had to grant last year still has him too embarrassed to walk in certain parts of campus.) 

-

Donghyuck looks at himself in the mirror when he has finally adjusted the dress perfectly to his figure. Surprisingly, the costume fits his body perfectly, hugging his shape and curves in all the right places, and he must say his legs look amazing—he looks damn _good_ —which all only works in favor of what he has planned for Renjun. His best friend might have thought he could win by giving him this costume, but the joke’s really on him because Donghyuck knows exactly how he’s going to get his way. 

There’s just one final touch to complete his look. He’s sitting on his bed, carefully pulling on thigh socks to rest at the middle of his thighs when Renjun walks in. “Are you—,” he’s saying before his question trails off at the sight of Donghyuck on the bed. Donghyuck bites his lip to stop the smile about to make its way to his face as he looks up at his best friend. 

_It’s game time_. 

“Am I what?” Donghyuck asks innocently with a tilt of his head. He can see Renjun eyeing his legs, not too subtly may he add, before he looks up and locks eyes with him. The slightly older boy clears his throat before speaking again. 

“Are you almost ready?” He asks, using the time Donghyuck takes to answer to let his eyes roam his body once more. Donghyuck eyes him knowingly, all too pleased with being the object of Renjun’s eye. 

Donghyuck just hums in approval before standing up. “Yeah, I’m all done,” he chirps as he flutters his eyelashes coyly at Renjun. “How do I look?” He asks as he slowly turns for Renjun to see the complete look. When he’s finished a full twirl and is facing his best friend once more, he beams at the look on his face. “I must say you did a good job picking my costume this year.” 

Renjun narrows his eyes at him. It makes Donghyuck giggle. Now that Donghyuck is taking the time to actually look at Renjun fully, he erupts into giggles at the costume he chose for his best friend. The costume is cute, in Donghyuck’s humble opinion, he’d say he went pretty tame in terms of costumes compared to the one Renjun has given him. However, it’s super comical to see Renjun in his cute kitten costume while he's wearing the deadpan expression directed at him.

When Donghyuck fails to stop laughing is when Renjun lounges at him and traps him on the bed. His hands pinch at his sides in retribution. Donghyuck whines indignantly between his fits of laughter. With his laughter finally subsiding, he looks up at Renjun with twinkling eyes full of amusement. 

“Oh c’mon, Junnie. You must admit the costume is cute,” he murmurs with a playful pout. Renjun looks down at him, not at all amused. 

“Hyuck, don’t try me,” the older boy threatens. 

Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows tauntingly before he looks at Renjun’s hands now pinning his hands to the mattress. “But wait, where are the cute little paws that go with it,” he giggles once more. “They’d look adorable on your tiny hands.”

“Shut up, Lee,” he growls. “Before I put these ‘tiny’ hands around your throat.” 

The softest sound leaves Donghyuck’s mouth at the thought of that. He mentally slaps himself for revealing himself like that. Hates the way that Renjun’s eyebrow raises in amusement as realization glitters in his eyes. 

“Oh?” he says, so much amusement and thrill present in that single-syllable word. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He teases while one of his fingers traces Donghyuck’s bottom lip and his leg situated between his own becomes all too apparent now. 

This is what it all boiled down to in the end. All the playful banter, loaded threats full of a different kind of promise. They are always skirting around each other, neither ever crossing the line to get to where they are right now. Donghyuck decides then to throw caution to the wind. 

“Renjun, please,” he pleads in the softest voice, so uncharacteristic of his usual bold and boisterous persona. This is what Donghyuck wanted all along: someone (Renjun) to put him in his place a bit, shut him up with lips to his mouth (or maybe a hand around his throat). He’s thrilled at the idea of it happening here, now, with his best friend that he’s always been attracted to and has had the tiniest crush on for at least a year.

Also, Donghyuck isn’t clueless about Renjun’s ways in the bedroom. They’ve shared an apartment for a year now, and their walls aren’t soundproof so, of course, he’s heard some things before. Knows the kind of activities Renjun partakes in behind closed doors. And Donghyuck is intrigued. 

Even as embarrassing as it is for him admit it, he has fantasized about him being the one in the room with Renjun on those nights—he’s imagined it with his own hand on his drooling cock as he chased an orgasm—has envisioned his friend’s lips wrapped around his weeping cock as an orgasm washed over him. 

And Renjun hasn’t always been too subtle about his attraction to Donghyuck either. Donghyuck sees the way his friend looks at him; he actually revels in it. The two of them never crossed the line, probably both cautious about the fact that they’re close friends and roommates. If things were to go wrong, things would get sticky. But really there’s no denying or running away from the heated atmosphere surrounding them now. 

It’s been a long time coming. 

(And to think, Donghyuck’s fantasies could become a reality all because of their stupid tradition of NYE costumes.) 

Renjun smirks down at him, and it makes his stomach flutter in anticipation. “What? You don’t have anything to say now?” He taunts. “You were so big and bold just a second ago.” 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to reply, but anything that was about to leave his lips dies in the back of his throat when Renjun applies more pressure to his already growing erection with his knee that’s still between Donghyuck's legs. Instead, a pitiful whine leaves his mouth. It’s immediately met with a chuckle from the slightly older boy. 

“Now.” Renjun smiles sweetly, but his eyes are anything but sweet. He eyes him with dark, mocking eyes. “Ask me nicely for what you want, and I might actually give it to you.” 

This side of Renjun is something that Donghyuck has never seen before. He’s gotten glimpses here and there through their playful and flirty banter; he’s also heard a bit of it through the thin walls of their apartments when he had other people over. However, none of it compares to witnessing and being on the receiving end. 

Despite his smaller stature, Renjun has always had a way of seeming bigger than any person in the room with his powerful and confident presence - right now is no exception. Right now, he feels larger than life. And Donghyuck feels minuscule beneath him. 

Renjun looks like he could devour him whole, and Donghyuck is more than ready to let him. 

“Please,” he softly pleads. “Anything.” Donghyuck sounds pathetic even to his own ears, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

Renjun raises his eyebrows at that. “Anything?” His hand trails the outside of Donghyuck’s smooth thigh, stopping in the middle and sinking his nails in. It’s not too painful, but it has the desired effect if Renjun’s smirk is any indication when Donghyuck whines under his ministrations. “You’ll take anything I’d give to you, wouldn’t you?” 

Donghyuck’s tongue feels dry in his mouth and he doesn’t think he can form any words. Renjun’s hands on his legs and his eyes watching attentively has his mind reeling and his body heating up. Instead, he eagerly nods his head as he looks up at Renjun with hazy eyes. 

Renjun clicks his tongue and looks at him disapprovingly as he pinches the outside of his thigh. It makes Donghyuck whimper in pain, but his cock also gets just a bit harder. He’s sure Renjun notices by the way the corner of his lip turns up the slightest before he speaks. “Here’s how this is going to work. You will respond verbally when I ask you a question,” he stops to look at him pointedly. “And you must let me know if it’s too much. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand,” he manages. And he’s rewarded with a pleased hum from Renjun. A squeal leaves his mouth when all of a sudden he’s facing the bedsheets on his mattress. Renjun provided no warning before he took hold of his hips and flipped him over to lay on his front. 

“All right, kitten,” he murmurs, running his hands up and down his thighs before tapping the outside with his dainty fingers once more. “Up.” 

Donghyuck quickly obliges, raising his ass in the air while he settles his knees on the mattress and his torso remains on the bed. He feels the dress ride further up his body and reveals more of his body for the older boy to see. Donghyuck can no longer see Renjun’s face this way and it makes his stomach flutter with anticipation. For a moment, Renjun doesn’t do anything and it makes him jittery, but then he feels his hands back on his thighs before they roam up, _up_ until he’s grabbing his ass. 

Donghyuck rocks back into the touch desperate for anything at this point. Renjun tsks at him and slaps his ass in reprimand. “Stay still or I’ll stop,” he declares. Donghyuck whines in protest. 

“Sorry,” he whispers. “I’ll be good.” It’s the first time he’s felt like this, but Donghyuck wants to be good for Renjun. Wants him to keep wanting him after tonight. 

“It’s okay, kitten,” Renjun placates. Renjun can’t help himself when he caresses his legs once more. He groans deep in his throat and the sound goes right to Donghyuck’s cock that’s drooling precum on the sheets beneath him. “My god, you have the most gorgeous legs, baby.” 

Donghyuck absolutely mewls at the compliment. “But you know that already, don’t you?” He continues, leaning over him and whispering against the shell of his ear. “You walk around our apartment in your little shorts just begging for attention, don’t you? Just waiting for me to fuck you, weren’t you, kitten?”

Donghyuck shivers at his words before he’s all too eagerly agreeing. “Yes, yes,” he breathes. His breath hitches in his throat when Renjun’s dainty hands take hold of his ass once more and then he feels Renjun lean forward and nip at the bottom of his spine. The action has Donghyuck purring. 

“Remember, stay still,” he reminds quietly but firmly. And that’s the last thing said before Renjun is spreading his cheeks and exposing his sensitive hole to the cold air of the room. It makes a shiver run down his spine and it elicits a soft whimper. Before Donghyuck can gather himself, he feels Renjun’s warm tongue circling his rim. 

It takes all of Donghyuck’s self-restraint not to push back to chase the sensation. Renjun’s warm appendage teases his rim a bit more just enough to get him frustrated and close to whining in protest. Before that happens, his tongue is delving into his warm cavern. It drags out the most obscene moan from Donghyuck’s mouth, and he can practically feel Renjun’s smirk in response before he’s pulling back just a bit to speak once more. 

Renjun taps his ass. “Hold,” he softly commands. Donghyuck all too quickly obliges, although he’s fearful that he won’t be able to maintain his position for too long; his whole body is already quivering in pleasure and they’ve only just started. As soon as Renjun sees he has a secure hold, he’s diving back in. 

He’s sucking his rim while his tongue skillfully fucks his hole; he pulls back once more and Donghyuck whines at the loss before he feels Renjun spit and he feels the hot liquid trail down his crack. Donghyuck absolutely loses it. He chokes on a whine as tightens his hold on his cheeks, searching for anything to provide him with some kind of purchase—desperate for something to hold onto. 

Donghyuck feels heat pooling in the pit of his tummy, and he’s honestly surprised that Renjun can reduce him to such a mess so quickly. But then he thinks he might be so close so quickly simply because it _is_ Renjun, his super attractive close friend that he’s been pining after for a year. He feels all that tension built between them culminating in his stomach, just waiting to burst. 

Renjun seems to be able to tell that Donghyuck is close—probably a combination of his trembling body and his heavy panting and the repetition of “ _Yes, yes_ ” leaving his mouth—because he intuitively sticks a finger in beside his tongue. He skillfully flicks his finger up, curling it just so, and finds his prostate almost immediately—it startles Donghyuck at how suddenly he finds it that he almost loses his hold on his ass cheeks. Renjun curls his fingers—one, two, three times—and Donghyuck’s orgasm crashes through him in a sudden wave. 

When Donghyuck gains his senses again, he allows his hands to slump against his sides with his ass still in the air. He hears Renjun’s chuckle, so he peaks open one of his eyes and sees Renjun leaning over him as he observes him. “You okay, kitten?” Renjun asks as Donghyuck feels his hand caress up and down his arched back. Donghyuck hums in content.

“Yeah,” he manages.

“Yeah?” He repeats with a mischievous expression. Donghyuck gets no warning when he feels Renjun’s finger tease his rim. Donghyuck whines, but his dick is already twitching in interest. That makes Renjun chuckle once again, of course, he’d notice, he’s always been good at reading Donghyuck’s expressions and body. “I’ll fuck you this time, baby. Sounds good?”

“Fuck yes,” he replies eagerly before he can even stop himself. 

Renjun hums. “Okay, kitten. You’ll be good for me again, won’t you?” 

“Yes,” he says shyly. 

With his agreement, Renjun is stepping off the bed. “Where’s your lube, kitten?” Donghyuck takes this time to lay more comfortably on the bed, but then he’s scrunching up his nose when he realizes he has just laid down in his own cum. 

But then he thinks better of it because after all, there will be more soon enough. _God, I’m a mess_ , he thinks. 

Donghyuck turns his head to face Renjun, remembering he asked him a question. Renjun is already looking at him with an amused smile. “The top drawer,” he tells him as he gestures to the dresser. Renjun quickly retrieves it along with a condom before joining him once more on the bed. 

“Flip over for me,” Renjun instructs. Donghyuck once more is eager to follow his instructions. Donghyuck is still wearing his dress—and Renjun is still in his costume—the fabric falls and pools just above his hips when he lays back. Renjun looks at him with attentive eyes, and Donghyuck is sure he is quite the sight right now—despite what they’ve just done he feels embarrassed—and he promptly blushes at being looked at so closely. Regardless of his messy appearance, Renjun still smiles at him. “You look stunning, kitten,” he compliments him as if he can hear his thoughts.

It makes Donghyuck blush even more, but he can’t bring himself to avert his gaze from Renjun’s. There’s a charged energy passing between them, and it has Donghyuck’s heart hammering in his chest. Before he knows it, Renjun is leaning between his legs to kiss him. Donghyuck realizes then, it’s the first time they're kissing tonight despite him already reaching an orgasm. 

Renjun kisses him as he’d always imagined it— _no_ , it’s better than he imagined. Donghyuck pliantly opens his mouth and lets Renjun’s tongue slip through. It should be disgusting, considering Renjun was just eating him out ten minutes ago, but he finds that he doesn’t care. He’s sighing against Renjun’s mouth when he feels him sucking on his tongue. 

All too soon, Renjun’s pulling away. Donghyuck chases his lips, earning himself two more chaste kisses before Renjun is leaning all the way back, and he settles between his legs once more. “Be a doll and pass me one of the pillows behind you,” he requests. When he receives it, he settles it underneath his hips, and then all Donghyuck can do is look up at Renjun with imploring eyes as he clutches the sheets in his hands in anticipation. 

Renjun pushes the fabric of the dress further up his body before he’s hooking one of Donghyuck’s legs over his shoulder. Quickly following comes the tell-tale sound of the cap to the lube opening, and then Donghyuck feels the cool gel against his entrance. It quickly warms up as Renjun circles the rim of his hole with his finger before sinking the finger inside him.

It goes in easily, still opened from Renjun’s tongue. Donghyuck purrs as he feels the finger playfully wiggle inside him. Renjun is looking at him with playful eyes before he’s moving his finger with more purpose. Again, he finds his prostate easily and it has Donghyuck clutching the sheets even tighter as a moan falls from his lips. It isn’t too long until Renjun slips another finger in next to the first, and he then really starts to open him up. The stretch is amazing, and it has Donghyuck panting with the words " _so good"_ falling from his lips.

Those words and the sound of Renjun’s wet fingers moving in and out of him are the only things heard in the room before it’s disrupted by the sound of Donghyuck’s phone. They both decide to ignore it, but only a few moments later it’s ringing again. Renjun looks at him with a quirked brow. His fingers slow down, but they don’t completely stop. “Go ahead and answer it, kitten.”

Donghyuck's stomach flutters in excitement at the idea of Renjun’s fingers being inside him while someone listens, unknowingly. The idea of possibly being caught doing something so naughty has his skin prickling with exhilaration. 

A quick look at the phone lets him know that it’s Jaemin calling. He takes one steadying breath before he presses to answer the call. Before he can even say anything, Jaemin is already nagging on the other end of the line. “Where the hell are you guys?” He asks. “You two started this whole tradition after all. You better have a good enough excuse or I'm beating your asses when you get here.” 

Just as he’s about to reply, Renjun is curling his fingers inside him and brushing against his prostate. Donghyuck was expecting it, but it still didn’t make it any easier to stave off the moan threatening to pass his lips. “U-um,” he’s stuttering his first syllable before he catches his bearings, or as much as he can with Renjun fingering him torturously slow. 

Donghyuck is flickering through his mind trying to string together any sentence that will make sense, but his mind is absolute mush right now. All he can think about is the pleasure coursing through his body. Every thought is just Renjun, Renjun, _Renjun_. He clears his throat. “We’ll be leaving soon,” he says, trying to buy some time as he thinks of something else to say. 

“My, uh, professor emailed me and said I sent my last assignment in the wrong format. Said I have to turn it in by tonight if I want credit.” Donghyuck is absolutely impressed with his ability to come up with such a quick excuse. He can probably attribute it to Renjun being a bit merciful by moving his fingers even slower so he can talk. He can’t bask in his self-pride for his quick-witted answer for too long though because Renjun takes the opportunity to add a third finger. 

Vaguely, he registers Jaemin replying to the excuse he provided him with. Something like, “ _What kind of miserable person would be grading papers on New Year’s Eve?_ ” Donghyuck thinks he must’ve heard right because when he replies with a breathy “ _I know right_ ,” Jaemin is jumping into a whole spiel about “ _miserable people who need a good fuck_.” 

It makes Donghyuck softly giggle; for one, leave it to Jaemin to say something as comical as that but also the whole situation is funny considering Jaemin is rambling into his ear about something so absurd while Renjun is quietly sitting between his legs with three fingers up his ass. 

At some point, Jaemin has stopped rambling. Donghyuck isn’t sure how much time has passed. It was probably a few minutes, but Donghyuck is too concerned with not making any noise as Renjun expertly fucks his fingers inside of him to really keep track. Jaemin finishes the call with an “ _Okay, well I’ll see you soon_ ” to which Donghyuck says a quick “okay” before he’s pushing the end call button and tossing his phone to the side. 

His action elicits a laugh from Renjun. Donghyuck sends a glare his way, but it doesn’t hold much heat with Renjun’s fingers working him open so good. Renjun, all too suddenly, pulls his fingers from his ass. It startles Donghyuck because he was a tense ball of pleasure before all the pleasure was suddenly gone. It makes him pout. Renjun quickly leans forward to kiss it away. “None of that,” he softly chides. “We have to get things going now, don’t you think? We have places to be after all,” he wiggles his eyebrows. 

It makes Donghyuck snort. It’s a quick glimpse of how his best friend slash roommate usually is with him, and it makes him think once again about how unreal it feels that this is actually happening right now. Donghyuck is starting to think this may be some kind of elaborate dream. He is pulled from his thoughts when he hears the sound of the condom wrapper being torn open; Renjun has already pulled down the shorts of his costume—just enough for him to pull out his erection. 

Donghyuck watches him roll it on with bated breath as Renjun peeks up at him once more with a smirk when he feels Donghyuck's eyes on him. Promptly after, the sound of the cap to the lube opening once more follows, then he sees Renjun stroking his dick slowly as he looks at Donghyuck wantonly. “We’ll have to make this fast, won’t we, kitten?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck breathes out as his eyes flick up from Renjun’s erection to meet his eyes. 

That’s the last thing said before Renjun is hooking Donghyuck's leg more firmly over his shoulder and then aligning his erect cock with Donghyuck’s fluttering hole and slowly sliding in. Once his balls make contact with Donghyuck’s ass cheeks, he takes a firm hold of Donghyuck’s dainty waist and starts properly fucking him. 

Renjun fucks him so _hard_ and so, so _good_. Each thrust feels deeper than the last. Donghyuck is quickly losing his mind, and he soon turns into an absolute whimpering mess. Every single one of Renjun’s sharp thrusts is met with one of Donghyuck’s breathy moans. Renjun adjusts the angle of his hips, in search of his prostate, and when he finds it—everything devolves pretty quickly after that.

Renjun thrusts his hips with more purpose, and his dick caresses Donghyuck’s sensitive bundle of nerves with every stroke of his hips. The sight of Renjun panting above him, the feeling of Renjun’s hands holding his waist tight enough to bruise, and the perfectly angled thrusts of his hips has the world around Donghyuck quickly spiraling. His breaths are coming out in short pants now, to match Renjun’s heavy pants, and he’s clutching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are white with exertion. 

Renjun unhooks his leg from his shoulder and bends it further, and _God_ , Donghyuck feels Renjun slip even deeper inside—he wasn’t even sure it was possible. The action has Donghyuck throwing his head back in pleasure, and his eyes screw shut in pleasure. “Are you gonna come for me now, baby?” Renjun asks breathily as he softly strokes his hipbone with his thumb. 

The contrast of the softness of Renjun’s thumb against his skin and the roughness of his hips coming in contact with his ass has an orgasm suddenly rippling through his body with a silent moan, for the second time.

Donghyuck vaguely registers Renjun thrusting into him a few more times before his movements seize. Donghyuck peeks an eye open to see Renjun tie the end of the condom and discard it to the side of the bed before laying down beside him. 

They lay there, on their sides, panting together with locked gazes—Donghyuck’s eyes are asking a million silent questions. Now that he’s coming back to himself, his mind is starting to process what has actually transpired tonight. He’s happy about it, but he doesn’t know what happens after this. 

The two of them didn’t have any conversation before this started, and things just sort of _happened_ , but he hopes this won’t be something fleeting. It’s Renjun placing a chaste kiss to his forehead and then his lips that are pulling him out of his train of thought. 

He lays back down beside him and smiles. It eases some tension in Donghyuck’s mind. And he hesitates for a moment—not sure if he’s appropriate—but then he realizes Renjun just kissed him first. So, he happily leans forward and kisses Renjun right back. 

When he pulls back, Renjun is smiling even brighter than before. His hand reaches forward to brush a strand of Donghyuck’s hair behind his ear. “Long time coming, huh?” He jokes, and the playful jibe has any remaining tension bleeding from Donghyuck’s body. 

“I’d say,” Donghyuck giggles. “What took you so long?” He jokes, but there’s a bit of seriousness layered into the question as well. He knows Renjun detects it. 

Renjun’s hand rests on his cheek, gently stroking his cheek. “Things can get twisted being close friends and roommates,” he divulges his worry. It’s the same thought that made Donghyuck hesitant about taking things further as well; in a way, it reassures Donghyuck. If they both value the way things are between them, it means it could work with the right amount of care from both of them. Besides, Donghyuck thinks if anyone’s worth the risk, it’s Renjun. 

“Worth the risk though?” Donghyuck inquires, a bit shy to hear the answer.

Renjun smiles softly at him. “Absolutely,” he whispers as he leans in for another kiss. He’s pulling away way too soon for Donghyuck’s liking and he says just as much. “Baby, we have a party to get to,” he reminds. “Did you forget? Or did I fuck your brains out?” He teases. 

Donghyuck glares at him, reaching to swat him, but Renjun is already clambering off the bed where he can’t reach him. Renjun stumbles a bit because he hasn’t pulled his shorts back in place from around his thighs, so Donghyuck takes that as a small victory. 

When Donghyuck looks down at his attire, he groans. _Just great_ , he thinks. “I can’t wear this now. It’s all dirty,” he whines. When he looks up, Renjun is already roaming his body with his eyes. He knows he is quite a sight right now, and he’s aware that Renjun has literally been inside him, but it still makes him blush. “Stop looking,” he pouts, trying to cover himself, but there’s no point. 

Renjun’s eyes soften at the appearance of his pout. Internally, Donghyuck takes pride in that. Renjun has always been a sucker for his pout; he’s always known it, but it still makes butterflies flutter in his tummy. Renjun holds out a hand for him. “C’mon kitten. Let’s get you cleaned up. We’re late enough already,” he murmurs. 

It’s only when he’s cleaned up, and he has slipped into his costume from last year that he realizes not wearing the maid costume means he loses the bet this year. He doesn’t mention it to Renjun, hoping that maybe he’ll forget, but Donghyuck knows he won’t. 

(But maybe when Renjun brings it up, he can wheedle his way out of it with an irresistible pout—because after all, it _is_ Renjun’s fault that the costume got dirty in the first place. However, Donghyuck has a feeling just because the status of their relationship has changed, Renjun won’t suddenly stop taking joy in teasing him—just like he’s sure he won’t stop terrorizing Renjun, in the most loving way possible, of course. 

But this point still stands: Even if Donghyuck has lost the bet this year, he’d like to think he won in a lot of different ways. It’s what he thinks when they leave their apartment for the New Year’s Eve party with their fingers intertwined.)

  
  
  
  


(No, Donghyuck is _certain_ of that fact when midnight strikes and Renjun pulls him in for a kiss.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> RENHYUCK! RENHYUCK! RENHYUCK!  
> I can't believe I finally wrote some Renhyuck! I've been obsessed with their dynamics lately, so I tried to explore a few of my favorite aspects here. I'm thinking I'll explore more ships for the first time after this. Tell me what you think! Any feedback is appreciated <3
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/honeyedhyuck) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
